Como cães e lobos
by meSlash
Summary: Tradução de Como perros y lobos. A luta interna se torna externa. SLASH.


**Autora:** Morrigan T

**Tradução:** Ludmills

**Beta:** não foi bem betagem, mas a RebecaDua me ajudou! S2

**Ship:** SiRem (Sirius Black x Remus Lupin)

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Link para original:** slasheaven. com / viewstory. php?sid= 35029&chapter= 1

* * *

**Como cães e Lobos**

Ser um lobisomem é combinar duas personalidades, é fazer uma costura com fios invisíveis entre dois pólos opostos. Distinto, inteligente e original; selvagem, indômito, perigoso e violento. É unir em um mesmo corpo duas naturezas. Algumas vezes o lobo ganhava em seu interior e, outras vezes, era o ser racional o que tomava as rédeas de sua vida.

Muito poucas vezes suas duas partes faziam as pazes e viviam em harmonia, falar nisso, era falar de água e azeite; de santidade e libertinagem. Algumas vezes a batalha por qual natureza deveria governar era sangrenta e cruel; às vezes a batalha era mais que arranhões e quedas... era sangue puro correndo por suas próprias veias como um veneno que não lhe permitia enxergar.

Quando Remus pensava em Sirius não conseguia evitar pensar em sexo, libertinagem, luxúria. Certamente era sua parte lupina, ele se justificava. Podia ver os músculos sensuais de Sirius movendo-se desnudos perto dele naqueles movimentos que era impossível não grunhir ou gemer. Ele queria se render a seu apetite selvagem e simplesmente se esquecer de que era um ser humano na verdade: que era Remus.

Quando Sirius se vestia pela manhã, em frente a ele, uma grande batalha se realizava em seu interior. Desejava ir e beijar-lhe o peito, sentir o calor dele com suas mãos, fazê-lo suar e gemer com suas carícias, poder examinar o rosto de Sirius quando suas mãos tocassem seu membro. Ele queria saber tudo.

Estremecia toda manhã ao sentir seu membro se endurecer debaixo dos lençóis. Detestava que quando Sirius terminasse de se vestir, seu lado racional e humano sairia à luz. Corava e fechava os olhos, e era nisso que consistia toda sua batalha.

Estava claro que a cada lua cheia a parte lupina podia sair e podia uivar quanto tempo fosse necessário. Podia uivar para a lua e sentir a liberação de sua própria sensualidade e libertinagem.

Quando não era o lobo, ele tentava compreender as contradições que havia dentro de si mesmo, mas não conseguia nada, nem sequer acabar com a sua ereção.

Mas aquele dia começou diferente.

Sirius saiu do banho nu e andou até a cama para despertar Remus. Sua parte lupina riu com alegria e uivava imaginando tal visão, mas sua parte racional dizia para fechar os olhos o mais fortemente e deixar que Sirius terminasse de despertá-lo.

O viu caminhar, sempre tão elegante e condenadamente despreocupado que lhe tirava o juízo. Um gemido que tentou segurar escapou e sua boca e fechou seus olhos, maldizendo por perder a imagem de Sirius tão perto.

— Remus – murmurou Sirius enquanto sacudia as cobertas para o lado da cama, com a voz rouca.

Era como se Sirius não o tivesse movido nem um centímetro e continuou fingindo que estava dormindo. Estava tão quieto que parecia morto.

— Moony, acorde, tenho que falar com você. – murmurou mais perto, quase tão perto que podia sentir um arrepio o percorrer inteiro.

Remus sentiu como Sirius subiu na cama e montava nele. Sentiu seu membro clamando por um pouco de paz, mas aquilo era impossível. Deixar de ser lobo quando Sirius ainda estava por perto, lhe era impossível. Seu corpo todo se tencionou, até sua boca. Fechou seus olhos com força.

— Moonyyy... – ronronou no ouvido do lobisomem.

Remus abriu imensamente seus olhos, assustado pelo que podia chegar a fazer se Sirius seguia sentado em seu colo. Tirou suas mãos de debaixo dos lençóis e acariciou o rosto de Sirius. Em um único movimento Remus saiu de sua posição e Sirius ficou embaixo dele.

— O que foi Padfoot? – murmurou entre sonhos, neblinas de desejo e outras coisas.

Acariciou o lábio de Sirius com seu polegar e saiu de sua neblina, um tanto atordoado.

— Te vejo todas as manhãs... – balbuciou Sirius – me olhando por rabo de olho. Te vi... e ...

Mas a frase não foi terminada.

Remus, habilidoso graças à sua parte lupina estar controlada, uniu sua boca com a de Sirius. Sua mão pousou no meio do tronco quente de Sirius, sentiu como este se tencionava sob seu toque. Remus aprofundou mais ainda o beijo. Deslizou sua língua quente, áspera e decidida pelos lábios de Sirius, até que ele abriu sua boca e o deixou entrar nela.

Suas mãos viajaram e se posaram suavemente, quase reverentes, sobre o membro de Sirius. Gemidos, mordidas e brincadeiras de um cão e um lobo; de animais selvagens prontos para dar tudo pela liberdade, pelo prazer.

Depois e um tempo, Remus se separou de Sirius. Seus lábios estavam inchados e seu peito tinha distintas marcas de mordidas. Não lembrava tudo, claro que não.

— Eu só vim aqui pra te dizer que... – Sirius começou dizendo.

Remus o calou.

— Me desculpe, você sabe como é difícil controlar esta besta selvagem que tenho dentro de mim. – murmurou Remus sentindo como o homem voltava a ganhar do lobo. A racionalidade não tardou em chegar e Remus se viu nu diante de Sirius.

Ele corou.

— Eu te quero. – disse Sirius com tranqüilidade – Podemos continuar nos beijando? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, animalesco e viril, como se não estivesse pedindo a outro homem que se beijasse com ele.

Remus sorriu. Era bom estar como lobo, mas era mais gratificante beijar como homem.

Chegou perto de Sirius e o prendeu.

O beijo não teve fim, assim como as carícias. Mas dessa vez Remus Lupin foi quem pode desfrutar do corpo de Sirius, e não aquele lobo selvagem e libertino.

* * *

**N/A:** Para Chocolate y Menta

**N/T:** _Gracias a Morrigan T, por dejarme traducir su ficción. Gracias linda! ^.^_

_Bom, essa é a primeira de uma série de fics que pretendo traduzir._


End file.
